1. Field
This invention relates to apple protection, and more particularly to an apple preservation and freshness saver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people consume apples daily and weekly. Many of these people only use a portion of an apple, which can usually be half of an apple. In order to keep the remaining apple fresh, people either place the apple in a refrigerator, which can be by itself, in a plastic bag, wrapped in plastic or in aluminum foil. These ways of preserving an apple half has its drawbacks. Mainly, air is allowed to interact with most of the unprotected surface of the apple allowing oxidation. This escalates the deterioration of the apple half.
Further, the apple half saved can be damaged by other items bumping into the apple half rolling over, etc., which also escalates deterioration by bruising and can also alter the shape of the apple half.